


No Matter What Happens Today

by thegrumblingirl



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fill, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl
Summary: Reese gently nudged Bear aside with his hand.“Don’t think I don’t notice you inching closer every 45 seconds.”Bear tilted his head.“Yes, I know you like cake, but this one isn’t for you.”





	No Matter What Happens Today

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [prompt](https://screwtheprinceimtakingthehorse.tumblr.com/post/67249101560/captain-james-tiberius-derp): yahoo me - - reese/finch celebrating their wedding anniversary.

Reese gently nudged Bear aside with his hand.

“Don’t think I don’t notice you inching closer every 45 seconds.”

Bear tilted his head.

“Yes, I know you like cake, but this one isn’t for you.”

With a huff, Bear flopped to the ground at Reese’s feet (that weren’t propped up on Finch’s desk, for once). The Man in a Suit bent down to scratch their furry companion behind the ears and earned a contented little snoring sound.

At that moment, the door opened and Finch entered, carrying the day’s major newspapers — and a donut box. Upon seeing Reese sitting at his desk, a platter of chocolate cake and a steaming mug of green tea next to Finch’s rows of monitors and keyboards, he stopped short, a smile lighting up his face.

“So that’s where you went, instead of to the shipyard to see one of Carter’s old informants.”

Reese stood up and met Finch in the middle of the room.

“And I see you weren’t running an errand at the bank, as Harold Wren.” Extending his left hand to gently lift the lid and peek into the box, Reese didn’t see Finch’s gaze being drawn to the shine of his wedding band. Finch dropped the newspapers from his right, earning a surprised look from Reese when they hit the floor with a loud thump.

Shifting the donut box to his right hand, Finch raised his left and curled them into the lapel of Reese’s bespoke suit. Reese followed the movement and smiled when he caught on to what had distracted his husband.

“No matter what happens today, I’m not taking mine off,” he murmured, leaning into Finch’s warmth, the box with his favourite breakfast trapped between them.

“Me neither,” Finch breathed before standing on tiptoe to thoroughly kiss the man he had married on that day three years before.

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted from my [tumblr](https://screwtheprinceimtakingthehorse.tumblr.com/post/67257468469/yahoo-me-reesefinch-celebrating-their-wedding) (found it while going through my fills and realised I'd never archived it).


End file.
